Starstruck
by Nameless Shadow Rises
Summary: A small town girl runs right into Jared, it is time to give him a day of normalcy. Out of show life. I don't own Supernatural Character


It was a normal Saturday afternoon, my friend, her boyfriend, and I were at the mall just hanging out window shopping laughing at some of the people that walked through the mall. We walked into Spencer's where my friend and her boyfriend started making out so I told them I was going to walk to the Starbucks about three blocks away. I doubt they heard me but I left anyways, as I was walking I ran into what was a mess of people who looked like they were recording a scene for a movie or television show I kept walking heading to my destination.

I popped my head phones in and started to bop my head to "Heart Attack" by Demi Lovato. I got to the end of the group of people and I was stepping over cords I felt something hit me and I fell back hitting my head on the side walk. I closed my eyes and just laid there until I realized there was something heavy on my chest. I slowly opened my eyes and came face to face with a man in a beany and sunglasses. I squirmed to get out from underneath him but my head hurt like hell, I kind of wondered if I had a concussion. The man quickly got off of me when he stood up I realized he was super tall well compared to my 5'2 stature. "Are you alright? Are you okay?" I hear him asking in a panic voice. I groan slightly and start to sit up but my world is spinning so I close my eyes again trying to regain my composure.

He bent down on one knee looking me over continuing to ask how I was.

"Will you keep it down?"

"I'm so sorry, are you okay?"

"I have a head ache but I believe I will live." I was really cautious talking to him because he still looked shady as hell.

"I hope you don't have a concussion, you hit your head pretty hard."

"Yeah, I guess I did." I started to stand up and so did he so we smacked our heads together this time his sunglasses fell to the floor.

"Ow, jeez Gigantor if you are trying to give me head trauma you are doing a damn good job of it."

"I'm sorry, again. Gigantor?" I finally turned and looked at him then it hit me the dude that I keep running into was none other than Jared Padalecki.

"Oh, this is lovely my attacker is Jared Padalecki." I huffed.

"I didn't mean to attack you and you know who I am?" He asked eye brow raised.

"Yes, you play Sam in Supernatural, Dean in Gilmore girls, Trey in New York Minute and Clay in Friday the 13th."

"Yeah, that I did."

"Cool beans now if you don't mind I really want coffee."

"Why aren't you freaking out?"

"Freaking out? About which you keep running into me twice or the fact you're a famous actor?"

"Both. Most people are normally starstruck."

"Maybe I hit my head to hard or I am not a most people." I sarcastically say rubbing my aching head.

"Well at least let me drive you to get your coffee."

"It is about a block away and I really should be getting back to the mall to meet up with my friends."

"Let me drive you please?" He asked, I couldn't help but chuckle he had the same puppy dog face he has on the TV show.

"Fine, but if you drive me you have to come have lunch with my friends and me. Before you assume no it is not because of who you are. I watch TV I know how annoying it could get always being grabbed and never having time to hang out."

"How do you know?" He asked as we walked over to his truck.

"I might be blonde but I'm not stupid." I stuck my tongue out at him. He chuckled and drove us to the Starbucks. I got my toffee mocha, my friend's chai tea, and her boyfriend a caramel macchiato. Jared ordered some vanilla thing and once we got our orders we headed off to the mall. I found out he is a pretty cool guy, we laugh and talked sharing little stories here and there until we got back. Once we pulled up to the mall I got out of the pickup and he was just sitting there, "aren't you coming?"

"Am I supposed to?"

"Lunch remember on me since you bought coffee." He turned off the pickup and got out it was a lot easier for him then me. I started heading towards the door when I spot my friend and her boyfriend.

"Faith!" I call over, her head snaps towards my direction and she starts to run over well as fast as you can in stiletto heels. I pass the coffees to Jared knowing what was about to happen, Faith hugged me tight then held me out at arm length. Jared and her boyfriend Chris were just staring at each other then back down to us.

"What were you thinking leaving like that with no warning."

"I did warn you but you were a little busy sucking face."

"Well make sure you have my attention! Why haven't you answered your cell? Why haven't you texted me?" I reach into my pocket as see I have seven missed calls and 13 text messaged.

"Guess it was on silent, sorry."

"Sorry, do you have any idea how worried I was?!"

"I can guess."

She kept bickering at me for a while until Chris tapped her shoulder, "babe there's a dude here." She spun around and looked up to Jared who still had his beany and sunglasses on. "Who the hell are you? Did you have something to do with her Houdini trick?"

"Sort of, we literally ran into each other." Jared said scratching the back of his neck.

"Care to explain?" Faith asked hand's on her hips.

"Well Faith, Chris, this is Jared Padalecki. He literally ran into me while I was trying to go get coffee."

"Who?" Faith asked curiously.

"Sam Winchester." Faith's mouth dropped open as she looks him up and down a few times.

"Are you alright in there?" I ask tapping her shoulder.

"Take them off." She says.

"Faith!" I scold her.

"Not the clothes the sunglass and beany, damn woman Chris is here."

"Hey!" Chris complains to her comment. Jared took off the sunglasses and beany and I couldn't help but chuckle. I motion him to bend down which he does and I fix his hair so he doesn't look as funny.

"Oh…My…God…!" Faith says staring at him. She starts smacking Chris, "Chris, Chris, its Sam!" I laugh as does Jared.

"Faith his name is Jared not Sam."

"Fine its Jared! Wait, why are you here?"

"Shooting an episode for Supernatural."

"Okay um Jared you might want to but your disguise back on or you might be getting raped very soon. Some of the people are starting to notice." I say taking in my surroundings, he complies.

"Let's go get food, then you should take us to meet Dean." Faith says leading the way to the restaurant.

"Faith! He does not have to do that. Treat him like a normal human being the last thing we need is another inflated ego in this group." I say shooting a look over at Chris.

"Are you single?" Faith asks, I sigh knowing what this will lead to.

"Yes." Jared answered walking on the other side of me.

"Why?"

"Been kind of busy."

"Faith, let's not drill the poor boy until we feed him." I suggest noticing the look on Jared's face.

"Fine you are no fun, a hot famous dude runs into you and you act like his is just some other person."

"He is a person, stop being a fan girl will you. He is just trying to chill with some random strangers."

"Isn't that right Gigantor."I nudge him.

"I guess?" he replies confused. We walk into the restaurant there is a long line.

"I could get us in." Jared suggests.

"Nope, you are going to be normal like the rest of us and wait." I say looking straight at him.

"Okay, it was just an offer I can be normal to you know." I chuckle we all make small talk as we stand in line.

Finally we get up front to the waitress, "four of you?" We nod and get lead to a booth Chris sits next to Faith and Jared next to me.

"Dude take of the creeper gear for reals, were in a booth doubt to many will notice." I say stealing his beany. I put it on and look at my reflection, "totally sexy right." I laugh Faith winks at me. "Hmm, what are you guys getting?" Faith asks.

"Cheeseburger and French fries."

"Course the sexy one gets the fattening stuff, you must work out like a body builder. Salad it is." I joke.

"Something like that." The boys got the same thing while Faith and I got a chicken strip salad.

We laugh and joke eating our food, "aren't the TV people wondering where you are?" Chris finally asks.

"I haven't heard my cell phone." Jared says patting his pockets, "well this isn't good, I am not sure where it is."

"That's what you get for running over a small person." I laugh. We finish up or meals, and head back out to the vehicles.

"I don't want to sit in the back." I whine as we surround Faith's little Sunfire.

"Would you rather walk home?" Chris asks.

"Why don't you get into the back?"

"Don't exactly fit considering I'm a foot taller then you." We kept bickering back and forth until we heard Jared say.

"Why don't you guys just come to set with me and then afterwards I'll drive you home?" My eyes light up as I bounce over to him, "really, really?!"

"Yeah we have a couple more scenes then I'll be free." I squeal and hug him.  
"You are the, bestest, creeper stranger, actor, famous, dude EVER!" He smirks as I follow him over to his truck where he is a gentleman and opens the door. I climb in and wave to Faith who gets into her car and follows us over to set. As we pull in there is a dozen or so people running over to Jared's pickup.

"Where have you been?" Some bald dude asks.

"Are you okay, we found your cell on the side walk?"

"Were you kidnapped?" A younger woman asks. This makes me raise an eyebrow. I had yet to be noticed, until Jared got out of the truck as did I.

"Who's that?" I heard someone ask I look over and there stands Jensen Ackels.

"Jensen, this is Shina Granger. I literally ran into her and we just hung out with her friends that are in the Sunfire over there." Faith came scurrying over.

"You're Dean Winchester!"

"Jensen Ackles, Faith." I say.

"Whatever! What is with you and real names today?" I just sigh and shake my head.

"Yeah that would be me. Jar why are they here?" Jensen asked looking at us.

"I offered to take her home after shooting so she didn't have to sit in the back of the sports car." I look at Jensen and start to circle him.

"What are you doing?" He asks his head following my movements.

"You are hotter on camera." I say stopping back at Jared's side.

"Shina!" Faith says scolding me. I give my best innocent smile. We get ushered to sit by the director as the boys go in and get ready with makeup and hair. It's then I realize I still have his beany on. We sit there for about three hours then we hear trailer doors opening. We all looked over, as Jared and Jensen came out of the makeup trailer.

"Damn he looks hot." I say whispering to faith.

"Jensen is hotter."

"Sitting right here babe." Chris says.

"Yeah, I know." Was Faith's response.

Jared walked over to us, "So how does it look?"

"Smexy." I reply with a chuckle, "oh by the way, you are never getting this beany back I look bad ass."

"Fine with me." He says as he headed back to set. As he walks away I check out his ass, "damn I need to become famous."

"Why?" Faith asks confused.

"So I would have a chance in this world to get that." I sigh and watch as they are acting out their scene. I am pretty sure we had been there for about six hours, my cell and iPod were dead and I somehow conned Jared out of his and Jensen out of their phones so Faith and I had something to play with while waiting.

I smirk at Faith and she just nods, "prank calls?"

"Yes!"

We scooted our chairs really close together and started scrolling through their contacts. "Emma Roberts, Ian Somerhalder, and Paul Wesley."

"The latter two I think yes!" Faith laughs and presses the send button. We start walking around set looking for their trailers so we can hide as we go through and call different people being crazy fangirls. We finally find Jensen's and go on it enjoying the mini bar and the water bed.

"God why can't we be famous?" I ask as I relax on the bed.

"Because it would be such a drag." Faith says going through and deleting all the unwanted contacts in Jensen's phone. Chris is just sitting on the couch drinking a beer watching us.

"I found them, I think!" I hear Jensen call from outside his trailer.

"Hide!" I say as I hide myself under the bed. I hear the door open and I see two pairs of boots Chris is still sitting on the couch and Faith is found under the blanket on the floor. I'm still hiding hoping they aren't smart. I was expecting them the just say they found me but instead Jared grabbed my arm scaring the shit out of me because I was looking the other way. I slowly get out from under the bed, "fine you got me, gave me a heart attack but still."

"What have you guys been up to?" Jared asks sitting on the couch.

"Well um just exploring." I smile.

"Exploring what exactly?" Jensen asks being suspicious.

"Okay, okay I can't take it anymore we went through your contacts and called people, played games, and deleted the icky people's numbers." Faith says her hands up in defense.

"Faith! Correction I only did the first two things the last was all her. Here's your phone back Gigantor, you know so interesting people."

"I feel violated." Jensen said holding his cell phone.

"You'll get over it big boy, I do love your bed though." I smirk.

"I know isn't it awesome!" Jensen smirks.

I nod, "so is it time to get home yet?"

"Yeah, I'll take you Jay do you want to come?" Jared asks as faith and I gather all our stuff.

"Sure why not, not like I have anything better really to do."

Faith and Chris got into the Sunfire, Jared, Jensen and I got into the truck I was pushed to the middle. Faith passed us as we were going down the highway screaming, "keep up if you can pretty boy!" I laughed not thinking Jared was that competitive I was completely wrong. I am pretty sure we hit speeds in the hundreds going down the now empty highway. I never realized I was clinging to Jensen while I had the beany pulled down to hide my eyes. Then we stopped, and I slowly realized what was going on.

"Hey are you okay?" Jensen asked as he carefully tried to remove my hands so he could get feeling back into his arm.

"Define okay? Ready to hurl and kill Gigantor and Faith? If that is okay, yeah I'm perfect." I slowly got out of the pickup but didn't find my feet easily. "Hey let me help you." Jared said rushing over. Faith wasn't far behind, "I didn't think you'd actually do it. Shina are you okay."

"Peachy." I say feeling myself get supported by Jared's hand on my lower back. We walked into the house, and came face to face with Faith's mom who was an adoptive mom to me.

"Where the hell have you three been? Deb and I have been worried sick! Don't you ever answer your cell phones? What is wrong with Shina? Why are Dean and Sam Winchester in my living room?"

Jared whispered down to me, "Does no one else know our names?" I shrugged.

"Mom, we were at the mall and one thing lead to another we met them, our phones died, and someone decided to race." I said glaring over to Faith.

"I'm just happy you guys are okay. Do your friends want to stay for dinner? It is meatloaf." I look up to Jared who has his arm around my shoulder as I lean against his side by now.

"We would be honored." Jensen replied. I see Faith whispering to Chris, and start to read her lips. "Faith stop gossiping!" She turns and looks at me as Jared, Jensen and Mom are looking at me too. "How, what, why, I was not!" She stammers out. "Right so you didn't say, Jared and Shina look so cute together, or that you Jensen is super sexy. Lip reader remember sweet heart" I smirk. "That's not fair!" She whined.

We all head up to Faith's room and just hang out. "We should watch supernatural!" Faith says turning on the TV. I look to my right where Jared is sitting when he catches my look he just shrugs. We all sit on the bed Faith is sitting between Chris's legs, I'm sitting next to Chris with Jared beside me and on the other side of him is Jensen.

After about an episode of Faith and I jumping whether for scary parts or because the boys were being bad ass. By the time it was over we heard Mom call and tell us dinner was done. Faith looked over at me and had a huge smile on her face I look over to her then up to Jared and noticed sometime during the episode he had an arm draped over my shoulder and my head was resting on his chest, I shake my head and get up leading the way to the dining room.

"I hope I made enough." Mom says bringing out two pans of meatloaf, thing of mashed potatoes, and some corn on the cob.

"Mom, it is fine don't worry." I say.

"Yes, Ma'am it looks really good." Jared says being really polite. I walked over to a chair which Jared was a gentleman enough to pull out for me. I smile up at him and take my seat, "why aren't you ever that polite Chris?" Faith asks stuck seating herself.

"Come on no fighting at the table or I will take y'all outside." I saying looking at the couple.

"Yes, behave it is not like we have guest such as Dean and Sam here often." "Desi, Jake! Dinner is done come get some!" I scream from the dining room. "Jeeze no need to yell." Desi says coming down the stairs. "Well I wasn't going to go up there for your asses so yelling was the other option." I sit between Jared and Jensen and start to make small talk. About five minutes after every one is sitting down and eating Desi pops up, "you guys realize Sam and Dean are at our table right?"

"Des, their names are Jared and Jensen and yes we did a while ago."

"Well sorry…..how was I supposed to know you know I am not observant?" I just shake my head as we all dig into the food, I know the boys are trying to be polite and not shovel in the food on their plates.

Once we are all finished we put or plates in the sink and decide to go for a walk to show the boys around our neighborhood. Once we got to the park I ran off and started playing on the swings. The rest followed Jared pushed me until Jensen complain that no one was pushing him so Jared switched back and forth. I couldn't help but chuckle it was a funny scene to see all three boys over 6' and us two girls under 5'5.

"Sunset!" I scream out jumping off the swing making my ways up onto the toy structure so I could see it better everyone followed Jared walked up behind me and I felt myself lean into him a little but he didn't seem to mind. Faith was all wrapped up in Chris's arms and Jensen just stood there. I finally get the courage to lean completely against Jared my head resting against his chest. I looked up at him and he had that famous small smirk on his face so I took it as he was okay with what I was doing.

We watched the sunset in silence taking in the pinks, oranges, and blues I would always stand by my town had the prettiest sunsets. Faith broke the silence asking if we were ready to get home, since we had classes the next day. I nodded and pulled away from Jared, missing his body heat immediately but I didn't let it show on my facial features.

When we reached the house I knew that this would be the end of this fantasy, I had always been a huge fan but I understood that sometimes it is better to be treated normal. We stopped by the truck Faith and Chris went back into the house and Jensen decided it was going to take some meatloaf to go since they never really get home cooking. Leaving Jared and I alone outside just staring at each other.

"Thank you." He said breaking the silence.

"For?" I looked at him curiously.

"Everything, treating me like a human being, inviting me to hang out with your friends and just for letting me be normal again for part of the day."

"My pleasure." I smile up at him, he gets closure to me so I can almost feel his body heat again.

"You will never know how much I appreciate it." He says as he hugs me.

"Maybe you should try to be normal more often?" I mumble into his chest hugging him back.

"Wouldn't that be amazing?" He chuckles as he pulls away.

"You know Jared, anything is possible if you really want it to be. There are always exceptions to rules don't let others control you or scare you from doing things you want to do."

"I'll try." We started staring at each other again, I never realized he had the most captivating hazel eyes I have ever seen.

"Will, I ever see you again?" I asking already guessing what the answer would be.

"With the shooting and everything, then having to go back to the main studio I'm not sure." I nodded understanding that his famous life and my not so famous life would never match up. I nodded and started heading back into the house until I felt a hand grab my arm. I look back to see him staring intently at me.

"Let's not make this harder than it needs to be Gigantor." I say using the nickname to try and fool him and me it didn't upset me a little bit.

"I said I wasn't sure, that does not mean I am not going to try and see you every day." I close my eyes trying to take it what he said, then he started talking again, "you are the first girl I have met that did all those things, even going so far as making people use my name instead of what character I play. You're an amazing person with a hard head." We both chuckle at this statement. I turn around and hug him tight hiding my face into his chest again taking in his smell, it was a mixture between Phoenix Axe and sweat. I look up at him, "thanks Jared." I slowly let go.

"I must be dreaming." I laugh.

"Why do you say that?" He asks raising an eyebrow at me.

"There is no way a girl from this town would run into and meet Jared Padalecki."

"Do I need to pinch you" He asks coming closer. I turn and run into the house him right on my heels. We stop in the living room where everyone is standing.

"What he threatened to pinch me because I believe I am dreaming." I say hiding behind Jensen.

"Will you two kiss already?" Faith says grabbing my arm and pushing me next to Jared.

"Who'd you make a bet with?" I ask looking over to her.

"Jensen, I said you'd kiss by the time they headed back he said you'd wait."

"What was the wager?"

"Free passes to set and other varies things." I smile evilly, "I'll share if you kiss him." She adds. I roll my eyes and look up to Jared and my evil grin spreads even further. "What are you thinking?" Faith asks scared. I put my hands on Jared's shoulders pushing him down to my level, and kiss him, but it wasn't just a peck we kissed and kissed again, my hands in his hair and his on my waist.

"Okay I just bet a kiss not a full blown make out session." Faith says. I pull away still looking at Jared not sure what he is thinking. He bends down and pecks my lips again and smiles.

"I solved our problem." I smirk.

"What?" They all ask.

"Well I have math tomorrow and Faith has psychology so after those we head back up and hang out on set when you guys get breaks." I smile standing in the same place since Jared was still holding my waist.

"Yay we get to go back!" Faith screams poking Jensen for the passes.

"Well not sure if you should come back Faith but I should because I'm cooler." I joke. She pretends to cry, "But Chris has work tomorrow you can't leave me all alone. You wouldn't!"

"Nah, plus I don't like driving so I have to take you with me."

"Yes, thank you for her paranoia!" We all laugh. Then we all head back out to the driveway where the truck is. Jensen says his goodbyes hugging me and thanking us for a fun afternoon. Jared pecks my lips and says he will see me tomorrow after class. I wave goodbye and once Jared honks I head back into the house to a waiting Faith.  
"I can't believe all this happened today, my best friend is dating Jared Freaking Padalecki!"

"I am not dating him we hung out we kissed we went our separate ways. Plus he never asked." I saw Faith pull out her phone and start texting someone. I head up to my room and go to sleep.

The next day goes like normal expect I can't seem to get a brown haired giant out of my head. I decided to wear his beany again as I head to my math class. My phone starts going of saying I have a text message, the math teacher looks at me and as a rule if your phone goes off you have to read the message and tell who it was from then prove it to the teacher. "Had a great time yesterday, still coming to hang out today? Hope your math class is going well, shooting this scene is taking forever. Hurry up and get here! ~JP~"

"Who is it from." My grouchy teacher Mr. Green asks.

"Jared." I say trying to avoid the last name.

"Jared who, come on you know the rule."

"Jared Padalecki." I say and sit back in my chair.

"Right, now who is it really from?" Mr. Green says giving me a dirty look.

"You don't believe me fine." I grabbed my phone and hit send then putting it on speaker.

"Hello? I thought you were in math class." I hear Jared's voice on the other end.

"Hey, sorry hope I didn't mess up a scene but my teacher didn't believe you were the one who just texted me and since it interrupted the class I had to read it and say who it was from." I heard Jared chuckle and in the background I hear Jensen ask who it was. All of my class mates seemed speechless.

"Nope you're not interrupting we are on break for a few."

"So hun can you admit to who you are so we can continue this class and get out of here and up there before dark."

"Yeah, I'm Jared Tristan Padalecki. Sam Winchester from Supernatural. I'm Jensen Ackles, Dean Winchester and why are we introducing ourselves?"

"Jar will explain I have to get back to class I'll see you guys in a while, bye loves."

"Bye squirt, bye babe." I hear Jensen and Jared say as they hung up.

"Happy now you douche bag?" I say super irritated because I didn't want to get involved in dramatics because of Jared's popularity.

"Yes, I am sorry for doubting you now back to the lecture."

The class went so slow there were tons of whispering and people actually talking to me. I was the first one out the door when he excused us. Once I got home, Faith was all ready and we headed back up the set. Once I got there I jumped on Jared hugging him around the neck my legs around his waist.

"Good to see you too. Though we are on camera." He chuckles. I turn and look still in his arms to see the director and a few other people, I chuckle nervously and start to get off of him. "No! This would be great for an episode." I hear a dude say. All of us look at him like he is crazy.

"Hear me out, if we do an episode where a girlfriend from Sam's college days shows up and becomes a victim to a monster attack we could through the audience for a loop."

"I don't do the acting thing. Plus we aren't a couple." I say standing my ground.

"Okay, we should run with this idea though just find another person to play her." The director looks over to the set trying to imagine it.

"Hell no! I'll do it." I say without thinking. "Shit" I curse under my breath. Jared looks down at me, "shut it Gigantor." I walk into Jensen's trailer, to find him asleep. I plop down on the couch and flip through the channels, until there is a knock at the door.

"Jensen! Someone is here!" I scream for the couch.

"Okay, I'm up. Why can't you get it? Wait who's in my trailer?" He comes rushing out I look up at him then back to the TV.

"Really squirt?" He says as he opens the door to find Faith and Jared.

"You got out of there pretty quick. Everything alright?" Faith asks sitting next to me. I put my head in her lap as she plays with my hair Jared and Jensen both waiting for my answer.

"Yes, but I said that without thinking. I'm not an actress, I don't do this crap. I'm not someone everyone knows and I like it that way."

"You don't have to do it." Jared says sitting under my legs. I sit up slightly looking at him and laying my head back on Faith's lap.

"It's complicated." I sigh closing my eyes.

"Explain then sweetheart." Faith says knowing there are probably a million things running through my head.

"I rather not, can we just forget this for now?" I asking hoping they would drop it, I knew I'd talk to Faith later about it.

"Okay, but you'll talk to me later about it?" Faith asks like reading my mind, I nod.

"Okay enough drama let's go get food or something." Jensen suggests lightening the mood. I get up followed by Faith and Jared and follow Jensen out of his trailer.

"Let's go out for Chinese!" Faith cheers.

"Sounds good to me." I say putting my arm around Jared's waist as he puts an arm around my shoulders. We start walking to the closets restaurant because none of us wanted to drive. Jared and Jensen were just wearing sun glasses so everyone knew who they were. We were stopped about six times in a two block walk, people getting pictures and autographs. Faith and I just stayed to the sides watching, "so tell me now what's running through your mind?" She asks while there are about eight people around the boys.

"This is foolish of me, he is only here about three weeks then he is gone I shouldn't get involved because long distance things never work out, and his job it would just be pointless to try. I agreed to do it only because they were going to get another actress to cling and kiss him. I like him but it has only been a day, and that I don't think I could handle all of the fans and fan girls wanting to rape him."

"Do you really like him?"

"I don't know…. It has only been like a day we hit is off and all that but looking at the whole situation maybe I should cut my losses while I can?"

"It is up to both of you sweetheart, maybe take it day by day. I'm sure he wants to ask you out but maybe he is worried it is too fast too." I sigh as I see the boys walk back over to us by this time I have my hoodie hood over my face and have sun glasses on.

"Sorry about all the delays." Jared says putting an arm around over my shoulders again but this time I don't put mine around his waist. He didn't seem to notice but Faith and Jensen did. We finally got there as I set down next to Jared, staying quiet trying to organize my thoughts.

"What are you guys getting?" Jared asks.

"General Tso's chicken, pork fried rice and barbecue pork." I say, then block out what everyone else was saying.

"Shina!" I snap out of my trance.

"What? Will you stop yelling? Oh sorry General Tso's chicken, pork fried rice and barbeque pork please with an unsweetened ice tea." I say to the waitress.

"Oh my god you are Jared Padalecki and Jensen Ackles!" The blonde Barbie screamed.

I laid my head on my crossed arms. They continued to talk I just texted all three of them, "I can't deal with this. I'll see you guys back on set," then got up and left. I ended up going to the mall and hanging out just enjoying the normalcy of no one knowing my name or anyone I hang out with.

My phone started vibrating, "where are you?" Faith asks.

"The mall if you are coming come alone or make then disguise themselves." I reply. As soon as I sent that I got another message, "I'm sorry about all this, it is just something I'm used to I guess." From Jared.

I don't reply and just sit back in one of the massaging loungers, ignoring the questions running through my mind. I hear footsteps stop right in front of me, slowly opening my eyes I see long legs and know it is Jared he has another beany and sunglasses on.

"Hey." He says looking down at me.

"Hi, where is Faith and Jensen?"

"Getting coffee I wanted to talk to you alone."

"Okay so talk." I look up making eye contact with him.

"What is going through your mind?" He asks taking a seat in the chair next to me.

"You really don't want to know it is stupid girl stuff." I try to avoid the question.

"I want to know you're acting weird around me like you are trying to pull away. I want to know why." He looks intently at me.

"You want to know, okay. I've known you for a day and I can't get you off my mind. That stupid smirk or the soft fluffy hair, how sweet, funny, and how amazing you are. I really like you and it is way too fast, I don't know what you're thinking. Yes I know you kissed me back and another time after that but that can mean so many things. Then even if we did do anything you will be gone in about 3 weeks. Then it would just be torturous to both of us, not seeing each other and our schedules are so fucked up there is no chance we'd actually get to be a couple. Then they want to put you with famous talk petite actress and I am just a small town girl that likes her flip flops jeans and tank tops." All that comes out in one breath.

I couldn't look at him when I was done, so I turn and pretend to be interested in something in the closest story.

"Shina, look at me." He says kind of quietly. Slowly I obey looking at him them to my hands.

"I've been thinking about you 24/7 even while shooting I was having issues remembering my lines because all I could think about was the day we had together. I really like you to but I never asked you out or anything because I wasn't sure how you would take it after one day, plus I don't know much about you. When I kissed you back I did it because I wanted to, it means what every kiss should I like you a lot. If we do start dating I'm sure we will figure it out. Like I can stay around till your summer break then you could come back with me for the summer? I am not like Jensen I prefer girls who just like me instead of because I'm an actor or someone who treats me different. I think you look amazing and flip flops and tank tops makes you not an actress which I like even better."

I look him in the eyes trying to figure out if he was lying or meant everything. "Yeah, I'll go back to Canada with you after I get out for the summer." We both stand up and hug, he leans down and kisses me, it was soft, sweet, and I swore I could feel every emotion he was feeling and I loved it. We were in your own little world until Faith and Jensen called out our names. We slowly parted breathing heavily, then turned and looked at a smiling Jensen and Faith.

"Done worrying yet?" Faith asks as we head to Macys.

"Yep, I'm going to Canada once classes get out for the summer." I say holding Jared's hand.

"What! No I didn't agree to this I just wanted you two to get past the doubts not take her away to another country. I don't think so!" Faith pulls me away from Jared and give me the 'You had better be joking or I'm going to bitch' look.

"It's only for the summer, you can come visit plus Chris and you will have plenty of time alone. It will be okay I will call you and text you the whole time." I say trying to calm her uneasiness, we have been practically attached at the hip since 7th grade.

"But it is a whole other country can't you just go to California or something."

"We have almost a month left don't be upset plus I'll be back by September to go back to school." I hug her because she looks like she is about to cry.

"I knew this day would always happen but why does it have to happen now? We are officially growing up, I have a boyfriend almost fiancé and you have a famous guy that is taking you out of the country. This wasn't how it was supposed to go." I chuckle still hugging her.

"Don't cry Faithy, not everything goes as plan and I still promise I will always be your partner in crime. The maid of honor at your wedding, your seven kids' favorite aunt and your best friend." Now I was about to cry.

"No seven kids you jinxing woman. We will still move in to the same town right?" She says sniffling.

"Of course no one is going to stop me from being as close to your neighbor as possible." I hold her at arm's length, "I promise, and you know how I am with promises. I will go to the end of the world even on my death bed to keep them." I smile and she returns one. We both wipe our tears, smiling slightly. I walk back over to Jared, "everything okay?" He asks sounding worried. I smile, and tiptoe to peck his lips. "Yeah, everything is wonderful." I smirk against his lips until he kisses me again we separate and I end up being in the middle of Faith and Jared holding both of their hands swinging them till we stop in Macys.

Faith rushes in still holding my hand so she drags Jared and I to the shoe section he doesn't seem to have a problem keeping up, damn him and his long legs. Jensen slowly follows stopping next to a huffing me, "damn woman trying to get me killed I don't do the quick walk and avoiding thousands of people at the same time."

"Hush, you lived and don't call me damn woman! Come on its shoes don't you want to look." Faith asks giving me a Cheshire grin.

"The usual?" I ask, she just nods. I grab Jared's arm and look to Jensen, "you have to substitute for Chris. No boyfriend stuff just the job of the guy during the usual." Jensen raised his eye brow.

"That's no fair Shina, Chris is closer to Jared's height."

"Yes but he's mine so that is the point. Plus I don't think shoes like that exists, we have no chance." I smile starting to lead Jared away from the other two.

"What are we doing Shina?" He asks looking down at me.

"The usual." I smile.

"Is this why Chris had to magically work today?" I just chuckle and continue to walk to the other side of the shoe section.

Two hours pass and I found about 13 pairs of shoes five for Faith and eight for me. The usual consists of covering the whole shoe section finding cute shoes for each other and trying them on. Then comparing how tall they make us compare to the guys we are wearing them around. After that we go and find outfits and accessories to wear with our finale pick of shoes. Then we dress up the guys, which should be fun. I look over at Jared who is carrying the boxes, as we are heading to the middle isle to catch Faith and Jensen. I wave them over, Faith skipping hands free next to an arm full Jensen. Both boys drop the boxes on the little loveseat and we sit down trying on each pair and comparing it the guys. Like I expected none of them made us even close to the guy's height.

Once our shopping trip was done I came out in a pair of blue jeans with a black rhinestones on the front and a black see-through long sleeve shirt with a v neck and rhinestone angel wings and a cross in the middle of the back with a black tank top underneath. To top it off I had a pair of black heeled boots. Faith came out in black halter top, knee length dress with teal beads making a pattern around her waist with teal heals that matched perfectly. Faith put Jensen in regular blue jeans and a t-shirt with skulls and a snake on it. I picked out for Jared jeans, a grey undershirt with an undone black button up shirt. We all looked in the mirror and laughed, turning to Jared I smirk, "well don't you look sexy maybe I should be your fashion coordinator." He just chuckles and pulls me in front of him so we are looking at each other together in the mirror, for the first time in a long time I felt whole. Yes he was over a foot taller than me but we looked happy.

The rest of the day flew by walking around aimlessly going into every store even if we didn't buy anything, but the best time after the usual was sitting in the food court rating guys and girls that walked by. We got a lot of weird and disgusted looks well faith and I did most the girls that heard Jared or Jensen were winking or actually coming over to talk to them.

While we were sitting there a blond petite girl about 5'7 walked over to the table faith and I knew her right away. She was Britney we went to college with her and her goal in life was to belittle every other girl around her.

"Oh, hey guys what a surprise to see you here. Who are these two lovely gentleman?" She asks in her sickening sweet voice.

"I'm Jen…."

"Shut it bubs." I say cutting him off.

"Why don't you just go back to your corner Brit, the hobo's must be so lonely." Faith says glaring at her.

"I don't have a clue what you two ladies are talking about."

I smiled evilly, "remember in math class that little phone call I had to make."

"Yes, oh my they are Jared Padalecki and Jensen Ackels?" She screeches.

"Yes and if lay a hand on my man you will come back with a stub" I smirk at her.

"You are actually with her?" She asks Jared.

"Yes, Shina is my girlfriend." Jared says putting an arm around my shoulder.

"I'm currently…" Jensen starts again.

"Shut up Jensen!" Faith and I say at the same time. He shrinks back into his seat.

"Why would you guys want to hang out with such uncool nerds?" She tilts her head to the side like a puppy. I stand up Faith following me, I'm about to go pound in her face till I feel Jared hold on to my arm.

"Babe, you don't want to cause a scene. Just live with the satisfaction that you have beaten her."

"But Jar, I want to feel her blood on my hands as I break her plastic nose."

"No you don't, come on let's go before security gets involved." I huff and cross my arms across my chest.

"Yeah that's right keep you dog on a leash Jared or she'll bite your ankles." Britney has to add. I start to rush at her till Jared has his arms around my waist lifting me up so it is like I'm fighting the air.

"Shina, Jared is right we should just go and get some ice cream or something." Faith says keeping a hold of Jensen by the back of his coat. I figure it was because he was ready to go with her and I guess Faith liked him enough not to want him dead. Finally I calmed down and Jared put me down but still had his arms around me waiting for me to make a break for it. She walked away swinging her hips with my glare hopefully burning a hole into her head.

"Come on let's go." Jared said. I nod grabbing his hand and walking out of the mall Faith and I still muttering about how much we wanted to strange, murder, and torture the stupid blonde. The boys seemed to be getting a kick out of our ideas because they just kept listening to our vivid details.

We went back to the set and started to say our goodbyes. We bid a goodbye to Jensen who headed back to his trailer so it was just Jared, Faith and I standing there quietly. I look over to Faith who chuckles, "I get the hint I'll be in the car don't take forever. Bye Jared" He gave a small wave and looked back down at me.

"This has been the best couple of days I've had in a long time." He says putting his hands on my hips.

"It definitely has been hasn't it?" I smile up to him putting my hands on his shoulders. He lends down and kisses me softly. I kiss back hungrily wrapping my arms around his neck my hands playing with his shaggy soft hair. We make out for a few minutes and slowly part ways.  
"Bye, Gigantor." I say as I start to walk to Faith's car.

"Bye, babe. Talk to you tomorrow. Hey does this make us a couple yet?"

"I don't know, do you want to be?" I ask about 6 feet away from him.

"I would be really happy if it did." He smirks.

"Then Jared Padalecki will you go out with me?" I ask walking back to him.

"Hey, I'm supposed to ask that. Yes I'll go out with you." He smiles putting his hands back on my hips.

"Yes I will go out with you too Jar." I smile. We kiss one more time and I skip back to faith's car and scream that 'I AM DATING JARED PADALECKI!'

The next three weeks go pretty fast, Jared and I don't talk much since it is finals and the directors are trying to finish up the episodes. Though we still send good morning and good night texts I normally get his good morning and goodnights around 4 am and 9 pm and he gets mine about 8 am and midnight. Sometimes we talk on the phone for short amounts of time me complaining about never being able to study enough to pass these finals, him telling me I will do great and complaining about never getting enough sleep before shooting.

Last day of school finally got here and I knew everyone over with Jared were ready to get back to Canada. I was sitting in math class trying to take my final exam but the only thing that came to mind was what would happen between Jared and I in Canada and I know officially we are dating but it is not like we run in front of the paparazzi and scream it. I still like my small town not known by the world life. I wonder if that is going to change. I finally gave up taking my test hoping that I at least got a C. I have never failed a class before and I didn't want to start now. Once Faith and I were out I went to her house and packed all my stuff to go to Canada and we loaded into her car. It was a silent drive there were a lot of things going through our minds I am sure. This is the first time we had more than 40 miles apart and I think it scared us. Well at least me, I wasn't sure who to run to for girl talk or for comfort but I had her on speed dial and she had me so I talked myself into believe everything would be okay.

When we pulled in I saw Jared and Jensen just past the gates waiting for us, I was on the brink of crying and so was faith. We tried not to look at each other because we knew we'd break if we did. We both slowly got out and I started grabbing my bags and putting them on the ground by the trunk. I looked over to Jared, stuck in the last minute is this the right thing to do questions. Once all my bags were out I looked to faith and we hugged and both started crying.

"I'll miss you so much, if you ever need me you have my number no matter what time. Also don't let Chris forget that if he fucks with you I will kick his ass 5'2 or not.

"Oh I love you Shina, same goes for you and Jared." She sniffled and wiped her tears.

"I'll be back before you know it, keep the dogs out of my room." I laugh. She just nods and hugs me one more time before heading over to the driver's seat while Jensen Jared and I grabbed my bags. I waved until I could no longer see her Sun fire.

"Are you okay babe?" Jared asks as we head over to dump everything into his trailer.

"I just said goodbye to my best friend for another country. Now no I am not okay, but I will be." I say as we head over to Jensen's trailer since he needed to still pack up all his stuff for the airport.

I grab my laptop and sit at Jensen's table while he and Jared are packing things. I start up my WoW account and log in shutting out the world. I was in the middle of a raid when I realize Jared and Jensen were both over my shoulders.

"Are you packed yet?" I ask.

"Yeah, good enough. What are you playing?"

"World of Warcraft."

"Really squirt, you're that kind of girl?" Jensen asked sounding disapproving.

"Yes, now if you are going to distract me go away I'm healing here." I say trying to shoo them away.

"Fine, I'm all packed we can head to the airport now." Jensen added. I nodded, left my group and repacked my laptop. I look over to Jared and realized we hadn't kissed in a while, I tried not to look into it.

"Jar, come here." I say and he listens, I motion him to come closer and we he does I kiss him. We got about seven kisses in before Jensen decided to awkwardly cough.

"Well aren't you a mood crusher." I laugh laying my head against Jared's chest as we hug.

"My trailer, last thing I need is you to doing it on my floor."

"Don't have to worry about that man." Jared laughed before he leaned down to kiss my head.

"Come on guys, it is time to go!" Some lady called from outside the trailer.

"You get to meet Danneel!" Jensen smiled.

"Isn't that Racheal of One Tree Hill?" I ask.

"Wow, you know your tv and actors."

"Not, like I really had a life dude. Tv was my friend." We stop in front of a limo and I just look at it.

"Are you getting in?" Jared asks as he holds the door open for me.

"Yeah, sorry just not used to well this." I smile and get in, I take in the inside of the long black limo. There is leather seats along one side and the back then there is a mini bar and tv on the other side.

"Wow" I say.

"Kind of nice huh?" Jared jokes.

"Yes! So cool wanna watch tv with me babe?"

"I will" Jensen jumps in.

"We all can." I say. First Jared sits down and I curl up into his side as he is playing with my hair. I smile up to him which he returns. I peck his lips and laid my head on his shoulder as we watch whatever Jensen found. I felt comfortable next to Jared and safe it was nice, this man who nothing about my past just my present and he was okay with that. Sometime during the trip I fell asleep, it was nice to be waken up by a sweet kiss and a hand running down my arm. I opened up my eyes and met Jared's warm hazel ones.

"Morning." I give a soft smile.

"Morning babe. We are here." I slowly sat up and realized we were at PDX.

"Jar can I ask you a question?"

"Of course."

"Why do you never ask about my past?" I looked up at him, he took both my hands in him.

"Because if you really want to talk about you would. I don't care about your past Shina, only your present and future."

"Thanks." I lean up and kiss him, which he returns.

"Come on, I want to show you my house."

"House?" I ask as I grab my carry on.

"Yeah, were staying at my house while were up in Vancouver."

"Awesome!" We slowly got out and there were paparazzi and fan girls everywhere. I had Jared's beany on and a pair of sunglasses. We were holding hands and finally got stopped.

"Jared, who is this? Is this your new girlfriend? Where is she from? How did you meet?" A bunch of reporters asked. I looked up at Jared, wondering how he was going to deal with all these questions.

"She is my girlfriend and that is all you guys need to know." He says and leads me to our terminal.

"A man of few words. I approve Mr. Padalecki." I joke as we walk up to first class.

"I am glad you approve Ms. Granger."

The flight seemed to go pretty fast as did the drive to Jared's house. When we pulled into the driveway all I could do was stare.

"Could you be anymore cliché babe?"

"What do you mean" he asks grabbing our bags and walking in.

"Giant house for one person?"

"Correction squirt, two people." Jensen says flopping on the couch.

"Well then, fair enough. Where's my room?"

"Want to share mine or get your own?" Jared asks at the base of the huge stair case.

"Hmm, yours! So no evil ghost come and eat me." I laugh and follow him up the stairs.

We stopped in front of a set of dark double doors. I open them for Jared since his hands are full of all our bags. I'm at a loss for words, there was a California king against the wall in the middle. It had a dark blue canopy, the floors were covered in a light blue fluffy carpet. There were 3 different doors I was guessing closet bathroom and wasn't sure what the other one was. I flop on the bed and close my eyes, it was so comfy.

I hear a door close, and guessed Danneel was here.

"Come on babe you should meet her, Jensen and her are basically dating." Jared says grabbing one of my arms to cox me off the bed.

"But I am comfy can't she come in here and meet me."

"Come on I haven't showed you the rest of the house yet."

"Fine." I slowly get off the bed and followed him down. In the living room stood Danneel.

"Hey, you must be the girl Jensen has told me all about."

"Yes, I suppose that would be me." I felt Jared elbow me slightly.

"It is so cute our little Jared finally found a girl he likes. Oh by the way I am Danneel but everyone calls me Danne, as you probably guessed I am Jensen's girlfriend. You are so cute!"

"Yeah, I guess. Also as you probably know I'm Shina and thanks."

"Yay! Finally another girl I can hang out with. How long are you staying?"

"About two months is the plan then I have to go back to school."

"Awesome! Come on Jensen let's let these love birds have some alone time I am sure you never did." She gives us one last smile and walks out the door Jensen in tow

I give them a slight smile and a wave as I watch them head out the door. I slowly sit down on one of the soft couches, soon Jared joins me.

"So what do you want to do?" I hear him ask.

"What do you suggest?"

"We could go get some food then hang out and watch some movies?"

"Sounds great, let me go get ready." I smile as I head up the stairs to his room him following me to get ready too. Once we get up there I hear "You Can't Take Me" by Bryan Adams going off, I hurry to my purse and grab my cell phone.

"Hi!" I smile I look over to Jared who mouths "Faith" I just nod and sit on the bed.

"Yeah it is all good, met Jensen's girlfriend."

"She was alright, now we are getting ready for dinner. What are you up to?"

"He did what?" Jared walks over to me eyebrow raised. I mouth "tell you later" he nods and starts to take his shirt off over by the closet. I kind of blocked Faith out as I watched his muscles move as he was raising his arms over his head.

"What, sorry. What did you say?" I asked once I heard her scream my name.

"Yes, that was a jerk move but hey least he loves you and you love him just remember that." Jared walked over and sat behind me, I felt him put his chin on the opposite shoulder of where the phone was. Slowly kissing my neck and exposed collar bone. I try to wave him off but he isn't giving up.

"No, Faith you can't kill him. I know that wasn't something smart but he is Chris. It will all be okay."

"Me, what am I up to? Well, I am sitting on the bed talking to you." Jared slightly nips at my neck I have to bite my lip not to make a sound. He has learned my weaknesses really fast and I am not sure I like it.

"Yeah, that is fine call me later if you need to talk some more."

"Okay, love you too, bye." I hang up the phone and spin around glaring at Jared.

"Really! Really!" I say trying to be mad but it wasn't working.

"I'm sorry." He says with his famous lost puppy look.

"Next time hun do me a favor and wait till I am off the phone." I say as I peck his lips. I get ready pretty fast I pick out a pair of blue jeans and a plain black long sleeve shirt. I walk down the stairs and see Jared on the couch watching some TV show. I slowly walk behind him and wrap my arms around his neck so my hands are resting on his chest.

"Hey handsome." I whisper as I lay my head against the side of his neck.

"Hey beautiful, ready to go?" He says slightly leaning his head against mine.

"Mhmm." I slowly let go and stand straight up. He puts his hand on my lower back as he leads us out of the house.

"How long before we are bombarded?" I ask looking around for fans or paparazzi.

"Not sure, shouldn't be too bad." I hear him say as he opens the truck door for me. I smile at him as I climb in. Once he gets in he asks, "So what do we want?"

"Not sure what sounds good?"

"Italian?" I hear him ask.

"Yeah sounds good." He pulls out of the driveway and heads down the road like he has taken the route a million times. I lean back and just listen to the radio as we are holding hands fingers linked on the middle console. We pull up to this huge restaurant with valet parking and water fountains out side.

"Um, aren't I a little underdressed." I ask without thinking.

"You look fine babe, I'm wearing jeans too." Jared reassured me. I slowly climb out and hear the Valet greet Jared as I walk over to his side.

"Who is this lovely young lady?" The valet asked.

"This is my girlfriend Shina." Jared says without any worry.

"Well welcome to Grodivera, hope you have a good meal."

"Thanks." I say so not used to this kind of life style, but once again Jared gives me a reassuring smile and leads us into the restaurant. We get seated really fast and I just started looking at the menu and the "holy shit" prices. The cheapest thing I could find was a salad for $12.

"What do you want babe?" Jared asks removing me from my trance.

"Um, I don't know. What are you getting?"

"I normally get the steak and spaghetti meal."

"Oh." I say still looking for something reasonable. The waitress walks up and is in tight slacks and a v cut white shirt.

"Oh Jared you are back!" I hear her say.

"Oh hello Chelsea, yeah I am back from Washington."

"That's great, are you having your usual." She asks still oblivious to my existence.

"Yeah sounds good, babe what do you want?" He asks looking towards me, slowly she turns her head and looks at me as well but her look was a hateful glare.

"Um, fettuccini sounds good." I say quietly. She writes something down and looks back to Jared.

"You should call me sometime, for drinks or something else." She winks at him and walks away. At that moment I wished looks could kill because my glare would put hers to shame.

"Am I invisible?" I ask Jared.

"No of course not why would you ask that?"

"That right there, obviously."

"Don't let it go to your heart babe."

"Hmmph easier said than done." I say as I take a drink of my Ice tea. He just smiles at me and comes and sits by me on the booth bench. He puts his arm around my shoulder and pulls me into his side.

"You're the only one babe don't worry about the others. They aren't the ones I literally ran into then started dating." I can't help but chuckle at the memory of us meeting.

"I guess, just not used to it I supposed." I say laying my head on his chest.

"Well I am all yours." I smile up at him.

"Better be, I don't want to go to prison." I say with a straight face.

He looked a little scared, "care to clarify?"

"Well I would have to kill the bitch." I smile. He just chuckles and laid his head down on mine. I started playing with his fingers that were linked with mine. After about 15 minutes our food came and we ate pretty silently him still sitting next to me and me feeling tons of people looking at me.


End file.
